Cover-up
by TK Catsby
Summary: "You're the one who's clueless, father." Inigo is tired of his father judging him like everyone else. Chrom/Inigo, father/son oneshot-based on their B support conversation


**/horribly neglecting other stories**

**... I was inspired by the Chrom/Inigo father/son B support conversation and decided to jot this thing down. Just a oneshot drabble thing. I really hate Olivia and her forced marriage to Chrom, but I found that I actually really liked the Chrom+Inigo+Lucina family unit. Although I also like to ship Inigo with Lucina, they're pretty freaking adorable as siblings, too. A-Anyway, I just like Inigo a lot and he doesn't seem to get a lot of fandom love.**

**I-I really am working on Flicker and also a new Stumbling chapter, I've just been inspiration-dead (so more replaying of Awakening it is).**

**No pairings (gasp). Just father/son Chrom and Inigo. Sort of just fleshing out their B support with some alterations, added dialogue, etc. Oneshot.**

***Note: I don't own Fire Emblem, because if I did, there would've been freaking light magic in Awakening. Like seriously, light magic kicks ass.**

***Also, unbetad and finished up at 1 am. Just let me know if you catch any glaring mistakes and I'll fix them as soon as I can.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chrom knows that he's lacking as a father.

He's highly aware of it each time he runs into his son between tents, each time he pauses, awkwardly, exchanges sheepish smiles… He doesn't know what he's supposed to do in this new role. Really, though, who can blame him? He's not a father; shouldn't be, not yet. He still hasn't gotten used to the idea of having an infant back home, much less a full-grown son. And with an infant, things are so much easier. He's allowed to falter, to stumble through this new role. He doesn't have to worry too much about what his baby girl thinks of him, and there's security in that; knowing that she can't tell that he's nervous.

With his son, though, things are completely different. Inigo is a man, and almost as old as Chrom, at that. They are equals, in a strange way. Of course they are soldier and superior, father and son, but unlike the infant Lilian back in Ylisse, Inigo can look his father in the eye.

He can take care of himself, Chrom thinks. Despite his empty-headed grin and constant womanizing, the man has proved his skill with a blade well enough for Chrom to feel a little at ease. He still worries, and he still falters, and he still scowls incredulously whenever he catches the other chasing tail, but he at least knows that Inigo won't be felled by some common thug. There is a lot they have to work on, between the two of them, but Chrom is glad enough to be able to have the other by his side in a fight, rather than behind him. He only wishes he didn't have to chase the other down after every battle to pull him away from his "reward".

Still, even this has become a custom. The norm. And so Chrom pauses and counts heads when he realizes the other is not with them as they make their way towards the town's single tavern.

"Where is Inigo?" he asks Frederick suddenly, thoughtlessly interrupting the other as he says something about the earlier battle. It's not like his son to go off on his own so soon. Normally he accompanies the other men to the tavern, and _then _finds a village girl to go after. He knows that he doesn't have to track his son's every movement, but still, Chrom feels a pang of irrational worry.

Frederick pauses, and blinks at Chrom, and then turns slightly to scan the group of soldiers. "… I didn't see him when we left camp," he says eventually. "He must've stayed behind."

Chrom doesn't reply, but frowns slightly and looks around him once more. They're not in a large group; just those men who wanted to grab a well-earned drink after the day's earlier battle. They don't always make this trip to town, but when they do, Inigo always comes with them. Chrom knows, immediately, that something must be wrong.

"What is it?" Cat asks, falling into step beside Chrom when he sees the worried look on the lord's face. The tactician's hair is slightly mussed, and there is a white bandage wrapped tight around his neck. Normally, Chrom would be more concerned with this, still asking the other if he's all right, but as it is, he barely glances at the other, turning suddenly to head back to camp.

"Probably nothing," he says. "Go on without me; I'll meet you all there in a bit."

He ignores the protests the other calls about going back alone and quickly makes his way towards camp. They've killed all the brigands in the area, after all. It isn't far; just outside the little village's walls, and Chrom slips back between the tents before the sun has even begun to set. Still, it's been hours since their battle. Chrom is sure he saw Inigo before the group left for town, but the memory is blurry, and that strange, irrational worry pricks at him nonetheless. Lissa catches him near the fire pit and slants an eyebrow in confusion.

"You decided not to go with the others?" she questions.

Chrom doesn't answer, except with a question of his own; "Have you seen Inigo?"

Lissa blinks, and then purses her lips, tilting her head to the side slightly as she thinks. "Hmm… Not since the fight earlier," she says. "I thought he was with you."

At this, Chrom just shakes his head, shifting a bit from foot to foot. "He wasn't." His unease is only growing with each passing second. It's nothing serious, he thinks. This is just his parental instincts acting up. Still, it's damn annoying. "I'll go look for him in his tent," he mutters, and turns to go.

"I'm sure he's fine," Lissa calls after him. Chrom knows that she's probably right.

Inigo's tent flap is fastened shut, but there's the faint glow of light from beneath it. Chrom can't help but breathe a little sigh of relief at this, hovering awkwardly outside the door for a moment before clearing his throat. "… Inigo?" he calls, in that practiced leader way of his. He can't help but fall back on his station when he doesn't know how else to talk to his son.

There's silence for a moment, and then a faint noise from within. Chrom thinks he hears a hiss and frowns, and then; "Father? Uh… Just a minute…" Chrom remains silent, patient, though he wonders what's taking the other so long to open the door. When Inigo finally pulls the flap aside and pokes his head out, Chrom smiles, faintly. Unconcernedly, he hopes. The bow knight mirrors his look, though his smile is a good bit wider and a good bit guiltier. "What is it, father?"

Chrom knows, immediately, that he's caught him at something. He raises an eyebrow slightly in curiosity. "I was just wondering why you didn't accompany us into town," he says. "The tavern girls likely feel neglected, you know." This, he can joke about only when the fighting is over. Only he knows everything is okay, for now.

Inigo seems a bit caught off guard for a second—it's not often that his father encourages his philandering, rather than condemns it—but then laughs, a bit awkwardly. "Ah, so very true," he says. "I just… er, had something to take care of here. Tell you what, if you can wait, I'll be out in just a moment, and then we can go…"

Chrom isn't sure how to take this, isn't sure why, exactly, he has to wait. It's obvious that the other is hiding something, but the lord eventually nods and steps back a bit. Perhaps they can talk about it over a drink; Chrom thinks that this is a better tactic than cornering the man in his tent. So he waits patiently outside why Inigo takes care of whatever it is he has to take care of.

A few minutes later, the bow knight pushes the flap aside and steps out. He has his usual smile on his face, but there is something about it that makes Chrom's eyes narrow. "Shall we be off, then?" Inigo tries. Chrom nods, but one step is all it takes for him to realize something is wrong.

"You're limping," he says, stopping short. Not even limping, really; the man looks as if he can barely stay on his feet. Chrom's eyes are locked on Inigo's right leg, which he holds at an angle against the ground. And for that matter, are those new pants…?

Inigo pauses as well, and his smile twists to a grimace for a brief second; the look of one who's been found out. "Ah… It's nothing, really," he says, forcing a smile back to his face. "Just a graze. I'll—Ow!" His voice cracks sharply as Chrom kneels and prods none-too-gently at his injured calf.

Chrom looks up at him with furrowed brows, because he's never heard Inigo's voice reach _that _octave before, and touches the limb again, feeling gently along the muscle.

"Ow, ow, ow, don't _touch _it," Inigo complains, immediately, killing his tough guy act from a moment before. "I-It's fine, really!" The injury is hidden beneath the dark trousers, but Chrom is having none of it; he can tell from his son's reaction he's in a considerable amount of pain. Not to mention the way his face has paled considerably from such a light touch.

"You're not fine if it's hurting you that much," he says, flatly, eyes dark as he stands again. "Come sit down again and let me take a look at it." And he steers Inigo back towards his tent, a frown set on his face. So _this _is why he didn't make it to the tavern, Chrom thinks. Part of him is glad, because at least his son is still alive and accounted for, but if it kept him from chasing after tavern girls, then Chrom feels this injury must be serious.

Inigo protests, of course, until Chrom silences him with a fatherly glare. With the way the boy knight leans on him, Chrom doubts he would've made it to the tavern, anyway. The worry is back and curling uncomfortably in his stomach as he makes the other sit down on his one wooden stool.

"How did it happen?" Chrom asks, in a low, carefully guarded voice as he inches Inigo's pants leg up. The injury is on his calf, and the bow knight's clumsy attempt at a bandage is already soaked through. Chrom's frown deepens to a scowl when he sees the amount of blood. No wonder the other looks to be three tones paler…

Inigo inhales sharply, brow creased in pain. "… A stray arrow. That's all it was." He tries for another smile, but now that Chrom has him pinned down, he seems remarkably subdued. "Ah, ah… C-Careful, there…"

"Stray arrows can kill a man," Chrom says with a slightly chastising tone. He unwraps the bandage carefully and pales a bit at the sight of the injury. The "graze" is more of a hole, an ugly thing that cuts deep into the inside of his calf. It's not _pouring _blood, but the flow picks up without the bandage and Chrom feels a flutter of panic. "Inigo, this is a serious injury," he says, looking up at the other with a mixture of concern and annoyance. Annoyance, simply because… "Why haven't you gotten this looked at?"

Inigo winces slightly at his father's tone. Still, though, his lips waver in a faint smile for a moment. "What, and ruin my reputation?" Chrom gives him a confused look and Inigo laughs, weakly. "I'm all right, father. The ladies want Inigo the Invincible, you know?"

That's it. That strikes something in Chrom; makes his eyes flash with anger, because _really? _Now of all times… "Gods, _enough, _Inigo!" He snaps this, sharply.

Inigo falters, actually flinches the slightest bit, though it's only because he's weak from the pain. For instant, he looks just like what he is; a child under his parent's angry glare. "… Father?" Chrom is reminded that he's only barely a man, but he's too irritated to care.

"You can barely walk, and you're still worried about girls?" he demands, raising his voice without really meaning too. He's still crouched in front of his son, but with the look of anger in his eyes, Inigo feels a little bit crushed. "Can you be serious for once? You realize this wound could get infected, right? That you could lose your leg, or worse?"

"Th-That's not…" Inigo exhales in a faint huff, flushed a bit from the scolding. "I wasn't going to just—"

Chrom doesn't let him finish, though. "Ignoring something like this…" He grits his teeth slightly. He knows that he's being unfair, that he's attacking the other when he's down, so to speak, but Chrom just doesn't know how much more of this he can take. His son's air-headedness is compromising. No matter how skilled he is with a blade, if he can't take things seriously… "Why did you even come back from the future?" he asks suddenly, without thinking at all. "Lucina is so driven, but you…" He hesitates for a moment, deflates a little. He should check himself, he knows; he should check his words, but…

"Honestly, I'm disappointed…"

He sees it, the hurt of a different kind that flashes across Inigo's features. Chrom is hurt, too, though; he doesn't know how to deal with it, this worry and protectiveness, and he's confused, and angry, and the last thing he needs is for his son to get himself killed because he's too busy womanizing.

"Do you even know what it means to be at war?"

There is a long moment of silence that follows his question. Chrom blue eyes glare up into Inigo's, and the brand of the Exalt shimmers slightly in his son's right eye. There are no tears, but the pain is there, nonetheless. The blood from the bow knight's leg is speckling the ground between them, and as Inigo's features twist further, Chrom blinks and starts to realize that he might've overstepped his bounds.

"You don't know a damn thing," his son mutters, darkly. It's rare to hear Inigo use such a tone, and Chrom pauses, expression softening just a bit as he feels an inkling of guilt. Still, he is angry, though. Still, he feels like the father who has to scold his son… Chrom opens his mouth to retort, but Inigo cuts him off again; "You're the one who's clueless, father."

"W-What?"

"Do you really think I think of _nothing _but girls? That I risk my life every day just to impress the ladies?!" Despite the pain and his sallow skin, Inigo's tone is laced with bitterness. "What bullshit," he mutters, and Chrom can't say anything to the fact that he's swearing, because he knows the other is right. "You have no idea what I went through in the future. I know you think I'm just a fool who chases after girls, but there were a lot of people who depended on me in the future. People that I had to protect. People who looked to me to be strong…" His voice is faltering a little, but Inigo pushes on before Chrom can interrupt. He wants to say this. He's sick of it and he _has _to say this. "I _had _to be invincible. I didn't have a choice. Do you think it was easy to keep doing that, even after you and mother died? To keep pretending that I was fine?"

_Even after you both were dead._

This makes something harden in Chrom's chest. He swallows, thickly, and suddenly, his anger has collapsed into nothing but guilt. "Inigo, I didn't—"

"Let me finish, father." Inigo's fingers are curled white on the edges of the stool. The usually bright and smiling bow knight is shaking slightly, as if he might break. "You said I didn't have a care in the world, but…" He swallows. "You couldn't be more wrong. I smile and joke around because I don't want to show the world any weakness. I don't want to show _you _any weakness."

_Because I don't want you to have to protect me. _

"If that's disappointing, then…" Inigo hesitates and looks away for a moment, shoulders sagging a bit as his exhaustion creeps onto him. "Then I guess you'll just have to be disappointed…"

Chrom is silent for a long moment. His eyes flicker to and from Inigo, one hand still gently holding the other's ankle, shoulders tense with guilt. He feels horrible, after hearing that. He feels like an ass who doesn't understand anything. To think that his own son felt this way… and Chrom had no idea. He never read into it, didn't bother to figure the other out… He only saw what was on the surface and then attacked him for it when he was already hurt…

Philanderer or no, Chrom knows that Inigo isn't stupid. No, he's the one who's been an idiot here.

"I-I'm sorry," he says softly, unable to meet his son's eyes. "I didn't…"

But Inigo interrupts him again, this time pulling his leg gingerly out of Chrom's grasp. "That said," he mutters. "I appreciate the concern. I'll go get the leg looked at…"

Chrom stands, but can't bring himself to follow the other as he limps shakily out of the tent. He ought to, he knows. He ought to be by his side and make sure he doesn't fall, because it's his job to support the other. It's his job obligation as a father to take care of him, make sure he's all right, and he also _wants _to—he does—but he…

Inigo can take care of himself. He's been taking care of himself all this time, covering up his pain with false smiles and forced flirts, and Chrom didn't even stop to think…

After Inigo's gone, the lord straightens and lets out a sigh.

Chrom knows that he's lacking as a father; never again will he think that Inigo is lacking as a son.

* * *

**... And that's that. Hope you enjoyed.  
**

**Please drop a review if you've got the time!**


End file.
